Star Wars: The Young Jedi
by Phil the Panda 7
Summary: When Anakin goes nuts (AKA leaves for the Dark Side), he goes into the Jedi Temple of Learning where all the Young Jedi are trained. Literally saved by a potty break, Phiva Bowic and her best friend Renre Cowic are the only survivors of his mass slaughter of the Younglings. Will they survive on the outskrts of town? Will Renre get over her fears and pick up that blade?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Young Jedi

PhiBo

"Master, can we go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, you may, but hurry, for our lesson in lying the fighter planes is about to end."

My name is Phiva Bowic, and I am one of the only two girl Jedi (the other being my best friend, Renre Cowic). Well, actually I'm not a Jedi yet, I'm just a youngling, a Jedi in training. I train at the Jedi Temple and I love it. Oh, and I go by PhiBo, you know, part of my first name, Phiva, part of my last name, Bowic. It takes less time to say, it sounds like more like a boys name, which helped me fit in, and, well, everyone calls me that.

The reason that Renre and I got to go here was that Master Anakin's half-brother, (insert name of half-brother), had a little sister, Mae, and Mae was my mother. Yeah, that's right, I said _was_. My mother was killed by those same disgusting creatures, the Sand People, that Master Anakin's mother as killed by. They got her only two years ago, when she was out doing chores, when I was eleven. She never came back, and when Master Anakin heard, he insisted that I come, because I had nowhere to go. My best friend, who is also an orphan (but that's a whole other story) came with me, and well, the rest is history and Renre and I became the first Jedi chicks.

So, yeah. And right now, this Jedi chick and her BFF need to go to the bathroom.

So, with Master's permission, we headed off. Down the hall, turn to your left, take another left, and you're there.

"Hurry!" Renre urges. She can't wait for the flying lessons-she's not so keen on the whole weapon-in-hand thing, but boy, can she man the controls. She's going to be great at it. Me? The flying sounds OK, but I like having more control over what I'm doing, and, just saying, I'm pretty sharp with the light saber.

"OK, OK," I grumble. I want to fly, too, but when you've got to go, you've got to go.

_Bzzzp. Bzzzp. Bzzzp._

"Umm, Renre? Remind me again why it sounds like a light"-_Bzzzp_-"saber? Cause we are not supposed to mess with those things, like ever, unless Master specifically says so, and we're supposed to be flying anyways."

I'm seriously starting to worry. _Bzzp._ That's just not right. I wish Ani (OK I don't call him that to his face, but I heard Padmae call him that once) were here. He would make everything better, like he did when mother died. He's really very nice, and smart, too. _Bzzp._

"PhiBo?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that we should stay in here."

OK, so she's shaken up too. _Bzzzp._ That is bad, my friend. Renre is not easily shaken up. Like, ever.

"Maybe that's a good idea."

We stay in there for about five more minutes, then the buzzing-light-saber sound stops.

We slooooooooooooooooooooooowly creep out the door, and down the hallway.

And there. Everywhere. Everybody is dead. All of my friends. Gone. Master. Gone. All of them.

Except for us.

The only girls. The only survivors. Us.

Saved by the potty break. I look over at Renre, and she looks like she can't decide whether to barf or faint. I don't blame her. Personally, for me, I feel like my stomach is leaning toward barf. Literally.

"What…happened?"

Renre asks, and her question hangs in the air, like a creepy little spider hanging from its thread. Dreadful.

"The smell…the sound…the bodies…" she trails off, then picks up again. "It was a light saber." She's shaking now. Hardcore Renre is _shaking._

All of a sudden, I get the overwhelming feeling that we have to leave. _Now._

I grab Renre's hand, and run towards the light saber safe. She freezes when she sees where I'm going.

"_No_," she whispers, paralyzed. "I can't."

I look back pleadingly, but she just shakes no.

I continue, and grab three light sabers. Two blue, one green. The green for me, my lucky light saber color, and the color of my mother's eyes. Also, the third blue one, one for Renre and one for just in case.

"To the plane hangar! Get a fighter jet! Now!" I yell, and that triggers something and then she's off. I run after her.

We grab a fighter plane, and we take off.

**PHIL:** Weeeeeeeeellllllllllll,** please review now and take pity because this is my 1st story.  
Reevee21: Yes, this is a collabo. Yes, i am involved in this. Stop asking questions, WE GOT DIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Renre's POV)

Well, I suppose it's my turn to talk.

I come from a huge family that I don't need to go into, three sisters, normal parents, etc. No for real; I'm not going to even give you the pleasure of their names.

Anyways…My home planet is Tatooine, coming from a plain ol' town with maybe slightly above normal people. I'm not going to lie, either: that place sucks.

I guess it's because I might…possibly…slightly…be a techno person. I don't know, I fixed one of their practice Lightsabers with a roll of tape and a screw.

…Lightsabers…just…no. No. I'm not going to think about them, I'm not, I'm not…those…that…that THING, that evil beam of light…it killed our classmates…

Well, our being Phiva and mine.

As of now, we were flying over Coruscant. Yes, I said flying. I can pilot a jet at 13. Be jealous.

I digress; we were soaring over the town in stunned silence, not sure what to make of…the incident…with the thing. You know what I mean.

"So…" I broke the dead air at last, "do you have any ideas…of where to go?"

"One: do we have a map?" she asks back.

Good old Phiva, cracking a joke at a time like this. That was a joke, right?

"There happens to be a high tech, socially advanced GPS right here," I answer, pointing to the screen at the right of me.

"Okay then, TO THE UNDERCITY!" she answers, lunging up from the back seat.

Five minutes and a near mid-air plane incident later, she was content to sit in the back.

"Crisis averted," I sigh gratefully.

WEEDOOWEEDOOWEEDOOWEEDOO—

"I hear another," Phiva muttered.

Two air cops came near our sides, albeit a bit above. The sirens warned any other cars/planes/buses/etc. away, so it looks like a fun, car-jumping scene was not in our future.

"Darn engine!" I growl at the speed, pitifully placed at 70 miles an hour. "Go faster!"

"It can't hear you, ya know."

"Yes, I know."

WEEDOOWEEDOOWEEDOOWEEDOO—

"CRIMENY, I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Anger already peaked, I slam the gas harder until it's at maximum, 150 miles an hour. Unfortunately and ironically, I can't stand high speeds and was at the verge of losing my lunch.

Luckily—LUCKILY?!-we went hurtling down into the undercity and lost the cops. The bad news? We went hurtling down into the undercity. And we lost the only people helpful in this scenario, the cops. I need to think over my plans more…

"HOLD ON TO YO BUTT!" I shouted moments before we speared an old skyscraper and I lost consciousness.

**Reevee: Sorry for making you all wait! I guess a collabo may not be the best first story, huh?  
Phil: Hey!  
Reevee: sorry! Well, be sure to review, follow, or favorite—do all three for a free get-out-of-jail ticket which we might need in a minute! Love your Lightsabers and see you all next chapter!**


End file.
